


Support Conversations of Heroes

by Micbot37



Series: Chronicles of Heroes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Script Format, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), conversations will be added as time goes on, goes along with one-shot story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micbot37/pseuds/Micbot37
Summary: This is a series of support conversations that I come up with throughout the duration of ‘Chronicles of Heroes.’ If you need to go back and read the necessary chapters they will be marked at the top in bold letters. These support conversations will only be starting at C alone. I will leave updates on the summary here which ones unlock the B support. I’m pretty much doing what they did in three houses where you had to complete certain parts of the story in order to do certain conversations. The conversations will only go up to A. Should I decide to do an S support conversation it will not be canon to the one-shot series. These will be in a script format.C Support unlocked:B!Dimitri and B!Edelgard (Chapter 6)Kiran and Commander Anna (Chapter 7)Black Knight and Y!Ike (Chapter 8)Sigurd and Chrom (Chapter 9)B Support unlocked:Kiran and Commander Anna (Chapter 7)A Support unlocked:Kiran and Sharena (Chapter 4)Hector and Lilina (Chapter 5)Next mass update: When chapter 20 of 'Chronicles of Heroes' releases.
Series: Chronicles of Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819789
Kudos: 7





	1. Anna: Commander and Anna: Secret Seller

**C Support  
** **(Read Chapter 1 of the one-shots ‘Stopping the Other Anna’ before this)**

Commander Anna: Thank you for coming Anna.

Awakening Anna: No problem Anna. Why did you call me in anyway? Not in trouble I hope.

Commander Anna: No, nothing like that. You see, while you're now focusing more time towards the army doesn’t mean we can’t think of ways to get more funds. With summer coming up soon I think we can come up with something perfect, as they say ‘two heads are better than one.’

Awakening Anna: Where did you hear that? Sounds like something a wise person would say, might have a few coins on them too.

Commander Anna: Kiran said it was one of those ‘expressions’ on his world. Meant to mean that it’s better if people collaborate. 

Awakening Anna: Sold! What do we have to do for this?

Commander Anna: Well for starters, I need to grab the letter for the upcoming summoning event. Around this time of the year there’s always a special summoning event that has multiple heroes ready for the beach. In the past I’ve tried to get pictures of them, then we tried drawing. Both didn’t exactly work out as well as we hoped.

Awakening Anna: What went wrong?

Commander Anna: The attempt at pictures failed because I could hardly get any. The drawings, no one could make good enough drawings. Kiran’s was acceptable, but it wasn’t what I was going for. There was another year where I tried to not profit at all, but I nearly exploded.

Awakening Anna: Hmm, what if we do a sort of meet the heroes thing where we charge people for a chance to talk to them?

Commander Anna: A version of myself actually did that for New Years, and that worked out pretty well. I guess we could try that ourselves. ...Yeah I think that might work!

Awakening Anna: Now we just have to convince those heroes to help us out with that.

Commander Anna: That’s if Kiran manages to summon them. He may focus on the revivals coming this month instead. I’m sure I can convince him otherwise.

_Commander Anna and Awakening Anna have reached support level C_

* * *

**B Support  
(No prior chapter are necessary)**

Commander Anna: Well, that plan could’ve gone better. ****

Awakening Anna: I can’t believe nearly every single summer hero refused to do the charge and talk. Only Slyvain and Lorenz agreed and it just became a competition of who could score a girl. ****

Commander Anna: That’s not even how they put it too! ‘Carefully choosing my wife!’ Seriously, I’m supposed to believe that. Byleth told me that Slyvain has been reprimanded in Garreg Mach for it multiple times. ****

Awakening Anna: Though to be fair maybe we could’ve gotten more people to come if someone properly advertised it! ****

Commander Anna: Don’t act like it's all my fault! You were the one who made the price so high that hardly anyone actually paid! ****

Awakening Anna: I’m called the secret seller of my world for a reason! It’s incredibly hard to find me and the things I sell are also hard to find! ****

Commander Anna: This must be why the others warned me that Annas can’t work together. Because the one you work with is just selfish! ****

Awakening Anna: I was going to say the same thing. But I don’t need to anymore. Seeya! *Leaves* ****

Commander Anna: The nerve of her! I need to rant to someone about this now! ****

\--- ****

Kiran: *stops what they’re doing and raising an eyebrow* Why do I feel a sudden sense of dread. ****

**_Commander Anna and Awakening Anna have reached support level B._ **

**A Support  
** **(Coming Soon)**


	2. Marth: Altean Prince and Roy: Young Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This conversation is going to be a bit different than some others. The conversation will be happening at times in the past. The C support takes place in Book 1, B support will take place in Book 3, and the A support will take place in present time. These two will not be getting an S support since Marth is canonically married to Caeda. They will instead get an A+ support if I decide on it at a later time.

**C Support  
** **(No chapters need to be read before this. This takes place an hour after I had first summoned Marth.)**

Marth: The order of heroes. Truly fascinating… guess I may be here for sometime. *Notices something, or someone* Roy? Is that you!

Roy: *walks over* Oh Marth, nice to see you. I remember Jeorge saying that you were summoned today. I would’ve come over sooner to say ‘hi’, but I got pulled into some battles.

Marth: It’s fine Roy. I’ll admit it’s nice to see another familiar face here that is from another world.

Roy: Yeah, we only ever see each other in Smash Bros, so it’s not like the concept of different worlds is new to us. Oh, and it’s not just me, Kamui (female Corrin) is here too.

Marth: I’ll have to say hello to her too. Now that we have some time you think you could catch me up. The summoner left once we both came to the gate.

Roy: If they left you right at the gate then that usually means there’s an urgent war meeting. Okay, I’ll explain the reason we’re here.

\---

Marth: So Embla is forcing these heroes from another world under a contract which they can only be freed from if we best them in battle.

Roy: That’s pretty much the short version, I’ve been here for a week now. The summoner I’m told only just came here a couple months ago.

Marth: Well, no matter how long this battle may take I’d be glad to lend a hand.

_Marth and Roy have reached support level C_

* * *

**B Support  
** **(During Book III, after learning Lif is Alfonse.)**

Roy: To think the prince of Askr ended up being the one working with Hel this whole time.

Marth: Need I remind you that Lif is an Alfonse from a fallen Askr. And his fall was understandable, he lost everything. That Askr may have lost, but we might have a chance.

Roy: You sure Marth, don’t forget we thought the only reason the other Askr lost was because they didn’t have a summoner like Kiran. But then…

Marth: We saw his body in a capsule of some kind, in the order of heroes' castle, just like Sharena. Kiran was spooked by the whole thing, I don’t think he left his room yet since we got back.

Roy: Personally, I’m worried about what this could mean for us. If Lif was Alfonse it doesn’t take that many brain cells to guess that Thrasir is an older Veronica. If they got wiped out, then there’s a chance that none of us may be going home.

Marth: Don’t talk like that Roy. While this may seem like the case we’ve already gone through more than our fair share of troubles.

Roy: Like with Muspell, yeah that was different Marth.

Marth: Not the way I see it. Remember that when we did kill Surtr and he came back to life almost right away. We thought that meant it was impossible then too. Morale was low, but then we found a way and ended that war. Hel is just like that, things seem impossible, but if we can pull off what the last Askr could not, then we will win this.

Roy: ...Seriously, we need to put you in front of the summoner. You are amazing at speeches like that.

Marth: So I’ve been told. But you’re right, let’s go talk to him and see if we can get him out of his room.

**_Marth and Roy have Achieved support level B!_ **

* * *

**A Support  
** **(During Book IV prior to chapter 12)**

Roy: Dreams and Nightmares. The battles just keep getting weirder and weirder. 

Marth: Well Roy, our duty with ending the war with Embla remains the same.

Roy: Marth half the time I’m even wondering if it’s Embla we’re fighting anymore.

Marth: And care to explain what you mean by that?

Roy: Well when it came to Muspell. We thought Veronica had a deal of some sort of Surtr, next thing we know we have to save her from being sacrificed for a rite. When it came to Hel’s forces Veronica worked with us to get to the ruined Embla and search their library. And now she held off Triandra and Plumeria so we could get into the nightmare realm.

Marth: Hm, I guess you do have a point. But the war was never officially announced to be over; it's just that so many things have gotten in the way of it. And you know the war with Embla started in the first place because of a curse.

Roy: Yeah I know but still. Sometimes I wonder if it’s even worth sticking around anymore.

Marth: And what do you think Kiran would think of that? To learn that a hero, one of the first they summoned, turned their back and fled. 

Roy: They would be devastated sure but they have plenty more.

Marth: Each of us has a role, Roy. We’re here to help the summoner to the very end, no matter what.

Roy: Yeah I guess you're right. I would feel bad about leaving like that, leaving my father, mother, and Lilina. Okay, I’ll stay.

Marth: Thank you Roy, and please don’t even threaten to run away ever again. You’ll hurt morale like that.

Roy. I’m sorry Marth.

**_Marth and Roy have achieved support rank A!_ **


	3. Kiran: Summoner of Askr and Lucina: Future Witness

**C Support  
** **(read chapter 3 ‘Father Fray Complex’ before reading this)**

Lucina: _____, can I ask you something?

Kiran: Lucina, what did I say about calling my actual name out loud like that in the castle.

Lucina: Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot, so you haven’t told anyone else yet.

Kiran: Let’s move this to my office first.

\---

Lucina: You haven’t told anyone else about your actual name yet I guess?

Kiran: *sitting down at their desk* No, I did not. I’m mostly waiting for the right time, with everything going on it’s very hard. Anyway, what did you want to ask me.

Lucina: Oh, well I was curious about what your life was like in your world. I’ve heard small things such as the buildings but not much else.

Kiran: Well, technology wise, it is far more advanced than anything here. In fact, Bredablik reminds me of one of those things in my world.

Lucina: What would that be?

Kiran: A gun. Basically a machine that fires metal bullets at pretty fast speeds, bows and swords aren’t really used anymore. My world has quite a bit of war in it, and it is on a much more deadly scale than you think. It may be advanced but even its not perfect.

Lucina: I’m sorry to hear that. What about your family?

Kiran:...

Lucina: Kiran?

Kiran: Lucina, if you don’t mind, could you please leave. I have some important matters to get too.

Lucina: Oh okay. *after she leaves the office* Why did they not say anything about their family, unless. Do they not have any family at all?

**_Kiran and Lucina have achieved support level C!_ **

* * *

**B Support  
** **(No prior chapters necessary)**

Lucina: Kiran? Can we talk?

Kiran: Hm, oh Lucina. Yes, now should be a good time. I have nothing else to do today. So what question do you need to be asked?

Lucina: Well, it’s the same one I asked before you had me leave your office last week, the one where I asked about your family.

Kiran: Ah, I see… *looks down* I apologize for that, mentioning my family alone kinda brought up some memories.

Lucina: Not bad ones I hope.

Kiran: Oh no not at all. Just the weight of how long it's truly been hit me right there. In my world there are parents that don’t have time for their children, or just flat out abuse them. It’s terrible really, I was lucky however, can’t really imagine my parents would ever do anything like that.

Lucina: Oh, so your parents were fine?

Kiran: Couldn’t ask for anyone better, they’re very supportive when it comes to my future. I wanted to do art, and I like to say I’ve gotten pretty good. I do also have some siblings, one older brother and a sister.

Lucina: Oh, like me and Cynthia!

Kiran: Oh so Chrom married Sumia in your world? *notices Lucina’s confused look* Sorry, off topic.

Lucina: I think I realized why you were so down.

Kiran: ...I haven’t seen any of them in more than three years, and it’s starting to near four. Not only that but there’s a chance that I may never be able to return home again. With how long it’s been though, I wouldn’t be surprised if I was already pronounced dead.

Lucina: You really think that would happen?!

Kiran: I would hope not, but people are going to lose hope of finding someone that’s in another world eventually. I’m not the only summoner either. Many summoners throughout the realms all come from the same world, many different backgrounds, many different families. I’m not the only one out there missing their family.

Lucina: I’m very sorry, ______.

Kiran: Don’t worry, Lucina. Not like I could tell I was gonna get pulled into this world one day. Hopefully one day I can find a way back home.

Lucina: If you don’t mind me asking. What was the name of your home?

Kiran: I lived in a country known as the U.S. As for the name of the world as a whole. Earth… its name was Earth.

**_Kiran and Lucina have reached support level B!_ **

* * *

**A Support  
** **(must be read after 'Recurring Nightmares' and before planned chapter 'Skyscrapers')**

Kiran: Man, that stew tasted like death was at my doorstep. Kris really needs to learn from someone if she wishes to make better dishes. I don’t even want to get started on that mess in the dining hall.

Lucina: Kiran, are you okay?

Kiran: Oh, Lucina. I’m fine. It's just Kris tried making a stew and asked me to try it after she went to Felicia and Jakob. Let’s just say I’m not trusting her in the kitchen anytime soon.

Lucina: Was it that bad?

Kiran: To others maybe not, but to me… not gonna lie I would actually eat spinach over that. And I hate spinach.

Lucina: Well, looks like you’ve had a rough day. Do you know how to cook yourself?

Kiran: I mean, yes technically. But really only eggs, that’s pretty much it. *notices something* You have that look on your face.

Lucina: What look?

Kiran: Like you need to ask me another question. Don’t worry you’re not the only one I see that on often. So go ahead ask away.

Lucina: Well, that is sudden. But I’ve been wondering what you’re going to do when this war is over, will you find a way back to your world or will you stay here.

Kiran: ...That’s something I’ve been wondering for quite awhile myself. I don’t know how much longer this war is going to last. It’s been over three years since I saw my home, I don’t know if it’s even the same as I remember it. But, if the time comes where I’ve already been pronounced dead, then… maybe it’s better if I just don’t go back.

Lucina: WHAT?! But what about your family, you home! You can’t give up just like tha-

Kiran: I never said I was going to, if there's a way I can get back home then I will. But I’m just saying that while I may visit home again I might just live here instead.

Lucina: Really?

Kiran: Even when or if the war ends I’ve grown pretty attached to Askr. Sure I may go home, but probably just to visit. I mostly want to stay here, stay with the people I’ve met here. I became a better person because of them after all.

Lucina: I guess that would make sense. That’s it from me so I’ll see you soon-

Kiran: Lucina, there’s something I want to ask of you quickly.

Lucina: What is it?

Kiran: I’ve been getting worried about how this fight with the realm of nightmares has been going. I’ve been getting nightmares recently of betraying you all in some way. And the thing is… it all looks and feels real whenever it happens. And it's only getting more vivid each time it happens.

Lucina: How long has this been going on?

Kiran: Couple days, maybe four. What I’m saying Lucina is that in the event something happens to me. I want you to tell them what I could not. I want you to tell them my actual name.

Lucina: Kiran-

Kiran: Lucina, I’m not saying it could happen. But if it does, please tell them.

Lucina: *silence before nodding* Okay I will _______. I only hope that you're wrong about those nightmares.

**_Kiran and Lucina have reached support level A!_ **


	4. Kiran: Summoner of Askr and Sharena: Princess of Askr

**C Support  
** **(no chapters need to be read)**

Sharena: Hey, Kiran!

Kiran: Sharena? You ran down that hall pretty quickly, is something wrong?

Sharena: Nope nothing at all. I just wanted to ask you something.

Kiran: I’ve been getting asked a lot of questions recently. Okay, what is it, if it’s something I already answered to another hero I’m sending you to them for the answer.

Sharena: I was curious as to why you’re always so determined to summon certain heroes here?

Kiran: Other than Anna looming over me most of the time to try and dictate what heroes I summon? Well, mostly because of the many families that are kinda split at the moment.

Sharena: Families?

Kiran: Well, you know how Lissa is Chrom’s sister right. A lot of the heroes we have here could be related to someone in some way. At the moment Corrin doesn’t have most of his siblings here, Seliph doesn’t have any members of his family here and while we have Eirika, we don’t have Ephraim. And the Lyon I summoned a month back is a fallen hero.

Sharena: So you try to summon certain heroes so no one would feel apart from the ones they love?

Kiran: I guess that’s one way of saying it. ...It was a good question Sharena, but I felt like it brought the mood down a bit for me. I’m gonna go to my office.

Sharena: Brought the mood down? Wait, Kiran! *watches as Kiran leaves* I forgot, he was practically separated from his family when Anna summoned him here. How long has it even been now?

**_Kiran and Sharena have reached support rank C!_ **

* * *

**B Support  
(No prior chapter required)**

Sharena: Kiran, I need to apologize.

Kiran: *taken aback* Apologize? For what?

Sharena: For ‘bringing down the mood’ as you put it. I didn’t mean to remind you that you were away from your family like that.

Kiran: … It’s fine Sharena, you asked an honest question that’s it.

Sharena: But it’s not fine! We basically pulled you here without any warning. And sure you adapted quickly but it’s been three years since you saw your home. And it’s because of us.

Kiran: Sharena! Do not blame yourself for this. I miss my home yes, but I’m glad I was even able to come here in the first place.

Sharena: Really? But-

Kiran: I admit it was the last thing I would expect to happen to me, but I can understand it. You guys were in need of someone to help you through the war. And if I had a choice between staying here and returning to live in my world. I would choose here.

Sharena: But you’d be leaving everyone in your world.

Kiran: A world I have no guarantee to return to. If I have to live out the rest of my days here, then that’s fine. I honestly feel like I’ve become a better person because of everyone here, especially you.

Sharena: Me?

Kiran: You’re really the only one other than Anna that didn’t give up on me when I was first summoned here. I owe you a lot for keeping morale up in my first months here.

Sharena: Oh, thank you Kiran.

_**Kiran and Sharena have reached support level B!**_

* * *

**A Support  
(No prior chapter required)**

Kiran: Sharena, do you have any free time right now?

Sharena: Kiran? I do actually. Why, is something wrong? Did the Black Knight try to hurt Ike again?

Kiran: No, nothing like that though I am getting around to what to do on that matter. There’s just… something I wanted to show you. If that’s okay.

Sharena: Of course! Lead the way.

\---

Sharena: Do I really have to keep my eyes closed?

Kiran: Yes, don’t worry we’re almost there. Be sure to watch your step though, don’t want you trippin on a tree root.

Sharena: Doesn’t that undermine me keeping my eyes closed.

Kiran: Well we’re here anyway, so go ahead and open her eyes.

[Sharena opens her eyes, revealing that she was standing close to a cliff. The sun was setting across the landscape before.

Sharena: Kiran it’s beautiful. Where even are we?

Kiran: Pretty cool, huh? Found this place about a year after I came here. It’s a great place to come and think over from time-to-time. You’re the only other person that knows of this lookout to my knowledge.

Sharena: Why’d you show me this if you were the only one to know about it?

Kiran: Well, after our last conversation I felt like I needed to repay the kindness you showed me during my first few months here. So I sat down and decided “Ah, I’ll take her to my secret spot. That should do the trick.” and boom! Here we are.

Sharena: Kiran… thank you. You didn’t have to repay me but I really appreciate it. [Holds out her pinky.] And now let’s promise to not tell anyone else of this place.

Kiran: A pinky promise, really? [Throws hands up in defeat and extends his own pinky.] Very well then. No one else will know. [The two shake pinkies.]

Sharena: A secret between friends. Now we should probably head back to the castle before my brother realizes we’re missing. [Walks back down the path.]

Kiran: Yep… friends. [Stares out at the sunset. Then he leaves himself.]

**_Kiran and Sharena have achieved Support level A!_ **


	5. Hector: General of Ostia and Lilina: Delightful Noble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually have the normal Hector, I have the brave hero Hector. Still doing this though.
> 
> No chapters of the main story will be required.

Lilina: Roy said Kiran was able to summon new heroes for the order today. Can’t wait to meet them. *turns a corner* Hey, that must be one of them now… wait. Is that?!

Hector: Hm? Oh hello there, you must be another one of these heroes. Think you can help me with something?

Lilina: …

Hector: You see, after the summoner explained the situation to me and left I’ve been rather lost. I was told some of my friends are here and I was hoping to find them.

Lilina: …

Hector: If you could just point the direction to the courtyard to me, that would be just fine. You don’t have to follow me.

Lilina: …

Hector: Um, are you okay? Oh you must know me, I guess it would be pretty shocking to see a person such as myself in a place like this. Tell me, what is your name?

Lilina: ...F-father? *passes out*

Hector: Goodness?! Were you that shocked to see me! Wait, ‘father’ was she referring to her name or… *wide eyes* Well, the summoner said that I may come across some people that come from my future but I was not expecting this. Can’t leave her here, need to get to an infirmary, or to a healer. Or to a healer in an infirmary.

_**Hector and Lilina have reached support level C!** _

* * *

**B Support** **  
**

Lilina: I’m so sorry for passing out like that the other day father it’s just. I can’t believe you’re actually here! And you’re not old!

Hector: Yeah that’ll do it to my self-esteem. I was told to expect people from my future but I wasn’t expecting it in this way.

Lilina: I guess we were both in a state of shock.

Hector: Indeed. Well, Lilina, was it? It is nice to meet you, but to think you’re here as a hero. It makes me curious just what kind of weapon you wield.

Lilina: Oh well, if you must know I use this. *pulls out a tome*

Hector: Oh is that a tome! And a fire one no less. So not an axe user like me huh?

Lilina: No the axes were a bit too heavy for me. But my tutor, Celicia, taught me everything about magic. So I was still able to help when the time came. 

Hector: To think I have a daughter in the future. And one I can potentially fight alongside with one day! Now I can’t wait for the future to approach more quickly.

Lilina: … … Yes, well it would be a long wait. If you excuse me father I need to be going now. *leaves*

Hector: Huh? Wait hold on- aaand she’s gone. That’s strange, all I mentioned was fighting alongside her and she was suddenly disheartened. But why… oh no. *Looks over at Armads laying on a wall nearby* Well, I was warned, and I guess I paid the price.

**_Hector and Lilina have reached support level B!_**

* * *

**A Support  
(Takes place sometime after _Armads' Curse_ )** ****

Hector: It’s been weeks since that last conversation Lilina and I had now. I’ve been trying to explain to her what happened, but she’s been avoiding me. I even had Roy try and talk to her, that didn’t work out either. ****

B!Lyn: Wow if you asked Roy to help you you must’ve been pretty desperate. ****

Hector: Yeah I guess so. I just need to talk to her again, just so I can explain things. ****

[Lilina approaches] ****

Lilina: Father? ****

Hector: GAH- Lilina?! Oh thank goodness you’re finally talking to me again. After you suddenly left after that last conversation I’ve been hoping to explain things to you. ****

B!Lyn: I guess I’ll leave you two to it. [Walks away] ****

Lilina: I really am sorry father but the summoner caught on to my sudden activity. And well he explained some things to me. ****

Hector: Such as what? ****

Lilina: How you fell in battle… the curse… and that you were warned. ****

Hector: Ah yes. I was hoping to tell you myself, but indeed I did fall in battle due to Armads’. While I’m told the curse doesn’t carry over here it’ll activate again when I return home.  ****

Lilina: If you knew you would die one day then why would you take the axe?! Did you not think of me? ****

Hector: Ah I see that wasn’t explained… Lilina, you weren’t born yet around that time. From what I hear your journey starts 20 years after that. ****

Lilina: [Mildly confused] Then why? ****

Hector: ...I did it for my friends. For all of them. It was a time of need. But after seeing what happened with you when I said this, maybe- ****

Lilina: Don’t say such things father. ****

Hector: Huh? ****

Lilina: As you said you did it for your friends. The summoner never told me why you took the axe, but I knew it was for something important. While I would’ve wished to have spent more time with you I think I can be at peace with this. ****

Hector: Thank you Lilina. And look on the bright side, I may not be your exact father, but there’s still plenty of time for us to have bonding moments here. How about we get lunch? I hear it’s usually ready around this time. ****

**_Hector and Lilina have reached support level A!_ **


	6. Dimitri: King of Faerghus and Edelgard: Adrestian Emperor

**C Support** **  
** **(No prior chapters required. Before _Meeting the Divine_ )** **  
** **  
** B!Dimitri: To think I would actually lay eyes on you again. I thought it would be impossible.   


B!Edelgard: I very much thought the same. It’s hard to believe that Askr is capable of these kinds of things. I even saw myself from five years ago.

B!Dimitri: I did too. He actually approached me. Asked me quite the daunting question.

B!Edelgard: A question?

B!Dimitri: He asked if the boar in him was ever unleashed. I knew I was warned about telling past selves about their futures, but he had another question after that, which was could it be contained. I told him, “While the path may be hard, and things may happen. There will always be those that are there to pull you out of hard times.”

B!Edelgard: The professor…

B!Dimitri: She played a big part, yes. But the rest of the Blue Lions had a hand too. What about you, Edelgard. Did you ever talk to your past self.

B!Edelgard: Honestly Dimitri, I don’t know how you can be so casual with me. Especially after what I must’ve done in your Fodlan. I’ll be leaving. *walks away*

B!Dimitri: Edelgard! Wait! *Edelgard leaves* I get that we had conflicting paths but. Hmm, how should I go about this?

**_B!Dimitri and B! Edelgard have reached support level C!_ ** **  
** **  
** **B Support** **  
** **(Coming Soon)** **  
** **  
** **A Support** **  
** **(Coming Soon)** **  
**


	7. Kiran: Summoner of Askr and Anna: Commander

**C Support** **  
** **(More or less a direct continuation of Commander Anna and Awakening Anna’s B Support.)**

**** Kiran: Finally, paperwork and planning are both done. Now I have some time to relax…

Anna: [Opens the office door at lightning force] Kiran!

Kiran: GODDAMN- what is it Anna?

Anna: I think we need to have another talk regarding that other Anna.

Kiran: Okay which one are you referring to? Secret Seller or New Years?

Anna: We don’t even have that latter version of me here. We may have seen her, but you never actually summoned her.

Kiran: *muttering* Wish I did, it was a cute outfit.

Anna: *slightly flushed* Kiran this is serious!

Kiran: *giving up* Okay, okay! What’s wrong with the Secret Seller Anna?

Anna: That witch has just cost me and the order potential thousands in funds. Do you have any idea how much got set up only or her to just ruin it?

Kiran: Okay… maybe try telling me what happened.

Anna: Well we had come up with a plan similar to when that version of me from New Years pulled Alfonse and Sharena into a meet & greet scheme. Only this time we decided to try using our summer heroes. 

Kiran: Okay and what, no one was interested in hanging out with famous heroes? In swimsuits?

Anna: Oh I’m sure people would’ve been interested. But that other Anna had written the prices up so high that hardly anyone bothered paying and even then turnout wasn’t good. And the only heroes we were able to convince were Sylvain and Lorenz. 

Kiran: And this is assuming you did some of the work getting the whole thing set up too?

Anna: As a matter of fact yes. While she was supposed to handle pricing and advertising, I worked to try and get as many heroes as we could.

Kiran: Okay thank you for bringing this to my attention Anna. I’ll deal with this accordingly. 

Anna: Thank you Kiran, that is all I ask. 

\---

Anna: Aaaaand done. I don’t like lying to Kiran like that, but it’ll be worth it when that other Anna is out of my hair.   
  
**_Kiran and Commander Anna have reached support level C!_ **

* * *

**B Support** ********

Kiran: Hello Anna I have news on the whole situation with Secret Seller Anna!

Anna: (Yes, perfect!) What kind of news Kiran?

Kiran: Well after our talk the other day about what was going on I felt like I should do some investigating on the whole issue. 

Anna: Oh? Really?

Kiran: Yeah I mean last time I followed up on something based on the word of one person here Reyson was nearly incinerated by Grima. Whether Niles got a laugh out of that or not he got swift punishment for it while I got a scolding from Alfonse and yourself no less. 

Anna: So what did you do?

Kiran: First thing I could think of was going right to Secret Seller Anna, and telling her what you told me. And what she said was very interesting to say the least.

[Anna’s face visibly turns into one of fear.]

Kiran: And after I heard that, I decided to get a second opinion so I went to Lorenz and then Sylvain. [Starting to look disappointed, not angry.] So I have one thing to ask you, commander _.  _ Why did you lie to me about what you did?

Anna: It just- I couldn’t stand her being here okay. I think doing that whole catalog scheme was enough, but raging the prices that high. Do you have any idea how many funds we have left right now?!

Kiran: You are at just as much fault as her for not advertising as much as you should’ve! I get that we’re on a budget but a little more posters or something around the town would’ve made a difference. And you think I didn’t take the budget thing into account myself?

Anna: That’s not your responsib-

Kiran: Regardless it helps keep some of the heroes that don’t get out much something to do. Before this whole dream nonsense started some of them have been going into the town to help out at various stores and other places. Quite a few of them do get paid despite insisting it wasn’t necessary. So really Anna why do you feel like she shouldn’t be here?

Anna: I’ll be honest with you at first I felt like having another Anna here would be fun. Another head to help make up a plan to bring funds into the order. After what happened though I ended up realizing that there was a reason us Annas don’t work together often. I wanted her gone because I was, and still am, angry about the whole thing.

Kiran: Anna I get that you might not like her, but regardless of what happened in the course of this she would be staying. We need all the help we can get in these fights.

Anna: But-

Kiran: Anna listen. Do you remember what you once told me awhile after I came here?

Anna: Well, that was years ago Kiran I said a lot of tutorial things to you during that time. 

Kiran: “Rule number one: Treat heroes with utmost respect.” That is what you told me. I set a precedent that day to treat all of the heroes with as much respect and as equally as I could. Whether they wanted personal space, questions, even if they were someone I didn’t like or still don’t like I helped who I could. If you didn’t bother remembering the rule yourself, then I don’t know what the point was in remembering it myself. I’ll see you around. 

[Kiran begins to walk away as Anna processes what he said.]

Anna: To think Kiran actually remembers something like that. And I did say that. [Hand on her head.] I really messed up, I have some people I need to apologize to.

**_Kiran and Commander Anna have reached support level B!_ **

**A Support** **  
** **(Coming Soon)**


	8. Ike: Young Mercenary and Black Knight: Sinister General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only going to go up to B Support since these two hate each other too much for it to go to A Support

**C Support**

BK: …

Y!Ike: …

BK: ...This is disgraceful. Not only did the summoner somehow manage to have Grima strip me of Alondite. He also puts me in this room with you! Saying to “Talk it out!”

Y!Ike: I don’t like this either, especially since you killed my father. But only the tacticians ever question some of his decisions, despite many things.

BK: I’ve noticed that too. Soren is among them correct?

Y!Ike: Why do you want to know?

BK: Just making observations Son of Gawain. I’m sure you’ve made some too in your time here.

Y!Ike: Can’t deny that I’ve had. One I definitely made is that you wish to kill me.

BK: That may be how you see it, but not quite how I see it myself.

[Before Ike can question as knock is heard on the door.]

Kiran: No one’s dead in there right? Time’s up by the way. 

BK: [Standing up] If you wish to know more of my reasons, meet me in the courtyard when our nightly patrol routes clash. [Leaves]

Y!Ike: Guess there’s more to the Black Knight than I originally thought.

**_Y!Ike and Black Knight have reached support level C!_   
**

**B Support  
(Coming Soon)**


	9. Sigurd: Holy Knight and Chrom: Exalted Prince

**C Support**

Chrom: Ah hello, are you lord Sigurd?

Sigurd: Yes, that would be me. Did someone tell you about me?

Chrom: Yes actually from the many, many people of your world. Such as your past, the wars you fought in stuff like that.

Sigurd: Ah I see. I’ve heard a good bit about you too Chrom. Much like how you were killed by your best friend in a bad future.

Chrom: Well in Robin’s defense she was possessed at that time. And we were able to keep that from ever happening to our world. It was a hard fought battle but it was done.

Sigurd: I guess your friend and I may have something in common. I too once betrayed my own friend because of the pressuring from another one. I felt terrible for what happened that day. I never properly apologized to Eldigan for it.

Chrom: Who’s orders were you following exactly?

Sigurd: That is a story for another time unfortunately. Seliph and I were going to spar around this time. I can talk to you some other time.

Chrom: Until next time then. 

[The two part ways.]

**_Chrom an_ _d Sigurd have reached support level C!_ **

**B support  
** **(Coming Soon)  
** **  
** **A Support  
(Coming Soon)**


End file.
